Bencana
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Another abalism from me. /Ketika duka, membingkai pesona../Kami tak punya rupa, untuk bersuka, kami tak punya daya untuk berduka. Ketika kau kenalkan petaka tiba-tiba, timbunan sesal melelehkan lava alpa/.. Warning inside. RnR and CnC? #pray4Indonesia


Nafasnya terengah-engah. Langkah kakinya kian lemah. Air mata mengalir dari tiap sudut pipinya. Irisnya berkilauan menatap lahar berjatuhan. Bibirnya berteriak lantang sementara kaku tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak cepat.

"AA! SUZUNAA! SENAAA! MAMORI_-NEECHAN_!"

* * *

.

.

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Bencana** © F. Lyss

**::** [ _Ketika dia datang, kita tak mampu menolak_ ] **::**

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Puisi Yogya 2006-Yogya Lima Koma Sembilan Skala Richter** © bukan punya saya

[ Tidak ada kepentingan lain selain untuk hiburan dalam fiksi dan berdoa bagi Indonesia tercinta ]

# _PrayForIndonesia_

**Warning**(**s**) : _Gaje, Abal, Aneh. AU. OOC. Chara-Death_._ Ngaco._

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

**

* * *

#**

_Ketika duka, membingkai pesona_…

Kakinya melangkah maju pada lereng gunung yang nampak berasap di puncak. Ia tidak mundur, sekalipun tahu itu berbahaya. Masker nampak menutupi lengkung hidung dan bibirnya. Mata _emerald _itu tak henti-hentinya menatap pemandangan puncak gunung yang kian menjulangkan asap putih yang menutupi langit.

Padahal, ini terlalu berbahaya. Namun, andrenalinnya malah kian terpacu.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mundur. Tugasnya sebagai seseorang yang musti mengetahui berbagai macam hal dari badan penelitian mengharuskannya melakukan hal ini. Ucapan terima kasih, menjadi bayaran mahal baginya, yang selalu ia inginkan untuk diterima.

Helaan nafasnya terasa berat. Sesak.

Tapi, ia tak gentar, maju terus melangkah. Sampai akhirnya berhasil menangkap beberapa area _berbahaya_ dengan kamera digitalnya dan juga mengambil beberapa _sample_, senyumnya mengembang. Ditulisnya beberapa kalimat di atas kertas kosong putih, penelitiannya berbuah manis. Meski hal itu membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

Lava dan magma panas akan membuncah sesaat lagi. Abu vulkanik akan menghujami tiap sudut desa ini. Tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa jika tidak ada tindakan pasti.

Sembari menghela nafas, ia harap, apa yang ia dapat kali ini akan membuat para warga desa kota ini untuk segera mengungsi ke tempat aman.

Tempat ini, akan menjadi bom waktu sendiri, bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**#**

_1_

_Setiap kali bumi mengirimkan sandi_

_Dengan gemuruh lava dan asap tuba_

_Mengisi celah lembah dan tebing kali_

_Menggenggam sabda, luka bencana_

.

Namanya Riku Kaitani. Pelosok desa ini adalah tempat darimana ia berasal. Desa yang saat ini sedang mengalami ketakutan karena gunung berapinya mulai berstatus aktif, sehingga mereka harus bersiaga setiap waktu.

Bukan karena apa-apa, bukan karena ia berasal dari tempat ini, bukan juga karena hidup masa kecilnya ia habiskan di tempat ini, namun karena rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi membuatnya terdorong untuk menyiapkan dirinya sebagai orang-orang utama di badan yang siap setiap saat untuk mengawasi keadaan ini. Sebagai peneliti yang dipercaya sekaligus relawan, tentu saja ia tidak mungkin menolak.

Apalagi dia memang mencintai desa kecil yang damai ini.

Betisnya memacu langkah menuju beberapa perumahan, dimana beberapa orang belum mengungsi untuk menyelamatkan diri secepatnya. Ditatapnya, di bawah atap teras rumah kecil di sebelah kanannya, seorang wanita berparas manis berdiri menatap gunung yang menjulang tinggi menyentuh langit. Tatapannya nanar, gentar, panas perlahan menghantar.

Dirapatkannya jaket dan masker, menuju wanita yang benar-benar ia kenali dengan baik itu.

"Mamori_-neechan_?" sapanya dengan perlahan. Wanita berparas molek itu menoleh, membuat rambut pendek merah _peachy_-nya berkibar. Ia membuka maskernya.

"Oh, Rikkun," wanita itu tersenyum menatapnya. Memberikan isyarat untuk segera duduk di kursi yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Helaan nafas membuka pembicaraan dengan topik baru, "Kenapa belum mengungsi?"

Mamori menjawab sangsi, hela nafasnya berat, "Besok."

Senyum Riku nampak begitu tipis, "Hati-hati, Mamori_-neechan_."

"Seharusnya kau yang hati-hati," Mamori menatap Riku dengan nanar, sama seperti ketika ia menatap gunung itu, "Pekerjaanmu sungguh berbahaya."

Pria 23 tahun itu tersenyum, "Tapi ini menyenangkan. Lagipula, inilah memang yang ditujukan untukku."

"Yaah," wanita berambut merah itu menyerah, membiarkan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, "Seperti itulah Rikkun yang kukenal."

Simpulan senyum nampak lagi, "Omong-omong, siapa lagi yang belum mengungsi selain Mamori_-neechan_?"

"Ah," semua lesung pipit di wajah wanita itu luruh, "Suzuna dan… Sena."

"Eh?" Riku bangkit, "Ke-kenapa belum? Bukannya gempa sudah terjadi beberapa kali?"

Mamori menenangkan Riku dengan menepuk bahunya pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk kembali, "Entah, mereka… tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini, katanya. Sudah kupaksa esok, tapi entah…"

"Tolong, Mamori_-nee_," Riku setengah memohon, "Aku sudah meneliti tiga hari lalu dan… sepertinya, tidak lama lagi, gunung ini akan meletus. Aku tidak mau kalian mati sia-sia di tempat ini."

"Tentu saja," ujar Mamori tenang, "Kuusahakan, paling tidak, esok kami sudah akan pergi dari tempat ini."

Lega. Tidak juga, masih ada perasaan ganjil yang bersarang di dadanya. Masih ada yang serasa mengganjal dadanya, entah apa ia pun tak tahu. Ia berdiri kembali, merapatkan jaket. Memasang masker.

"Yah, Mamori_-nee_," ujarnya, "Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika butuh bantuan."

"Tentu."

"Aku pergi," Riku tersenyum, meski nampak tak definitif di wajahnya, "Kumohon, cepatlah pergi dari sini…"

"Kuusahakan. Tenanglah, kami pasti selamat," Mamori segera memeluk pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Kau juga harus selamat. Pekerjaanmu itu menuntut nyawa. _Lahar sudah memijar_, Riku."

Riku membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Mamori, "Aku tahu, Mamori_-neechan_. Alam sudah lelah. Asap gunung sudah mulai terlihat. Hujan abu juga akan menghujam."

"Iya," Mamori melepas pelukkannya, menatap iris kehijauan Riku dengan _intens_, "Dan karena Tuhan marah."

Detik berikutnya, senyum Mamori nampak simpul dan selanjutnya hanya tapakkan kaki pria _emerald_ itu yang mengisi kekosongan.

Tentu saja, ia harus kembali lagi, kembali untuk bersiap pada kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

.

.

.

**#**

_2_

_Ketika lahar memijar_

_Gelombang laut selatan_

_Mengirim obor lampor_

_Bukit-bukit pun longsor_

_Dalam siklus waktu_

_Bumi mengaduh_

_Melelehkan kelu_

.

"Rikkun!"

Riku menoleh, langkah kakinya yang berpacu untuk menuju ke posko tempatnya meneliti sekaligus berlindung terhenti secara _refleks_. Di matanya, terlihat gadis biru yang baru saja beberapa menit lalu dibicarakan oleh dirinya dan Mamori.

"Suzuna?" gadis itu terengah dibalik masker.

"Rikkun, mau kemana? Bukannya baru pagi ini datang?" tanyanya cepat. Riku menggeleng.

"Aku akan kembali ke posko. Cepatlah mengungsi, sudah tiga hari ini gunung menunjukkan sesuatu yang nampak kurang baik."

Suzuna ikut menggeleng menyambut pernyataan Riku, "Maaf, tapi desa ini terlalu penting."

"Hei, tapi…"

"Yaa," ia mengulur lengan pada Riku, menggenggam tangannya erat, "Percaya saja, kami akan selamat."

"Tidak… Tidak," Riku tidak bisa menyangkal, "Aku tidak mau. Kau harus mengungsi. Ikutlah bersamaku, ajak segera Sena dan Mamori_-nee_."

Suzuna menunjukkan lesung pipit tanda ia tersenyum manis saat ini, "Pokoknya, kau tunggu saja. Paling tidak, esok, kami akan segera pergi. Tentu saja kalau gunung tidak menunjukkan perilaku aneh lho."

"Suzuna—"

Terpotong lagi. Riku telah merasakan sepasang lengan hangat menarik tubuhnya, "Percayakan saja. Kau juga, mesti selamat."

Membalas pelukkan Suzuna, Riku berbisik lirih, "Tidak cukupkah apa yang kukatakan untuk meyakinkan? Bagaimanapun, aku mengerti keadaan cuaca dan gunung saat ini, aku tidak ingin kalian pergi. Kalian memori."

"Tuhan marah," Suzuna balas berkata, "Dan, kalau memang aku harus pergi, ya aku akan pergi. Kehendak Tuhan yang akan mengantarku, Rikkun."

Riku melepas pelukkannya, "Berjanjilah. Ajak Sena. Mamori_-nee_. Kalian harus utuh di hadapanku nanti."

Terik panas melelehkan peluh. Berdiri di tempat sepi membuat keadaan kian hening sekian lama setelah tiap kata-kata mereka berakhir. Riku mengelus sebelah pipi Suzuna, sebaliknya Suzuna terdiam bergeming di tempat.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh gadis biru itu, "Aku janji."

Kesepuluh jemari mengikat janji, membawa punggung dan kepala gadis itu dalam dadanya. Membenamkannya dan ingin menyimpan dalam-dalam kenangan yang telah lama ia buat bersama gadis ini. Ada pesan tersirat di sana :

'_Aku tidak mau kau pergi_.'

Lepas. Pelukan itu lepas, tatapan Riku menyelami dalamnya mata Suzuna. Dan ia tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam mata itu.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Riku setengah hati, "Aku pergi. Bersiaplah. Aku menunggumu di posko sana."

"Yaa!"

Kembali lagi berbalik badan. Kembali lagi berjalan. Tapak kaki berbunyi pelan. Riku meninggalkan sosok Suzuna yang melambai dan kian menjauh dari dirinya yang terus berjalan menuju posko terdekat. Ingin rasanya ia menarik gadis itu paksa. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Gadis itu tidak mungkin mau dipaksa, sekalipun itu demi kepentingannya yang paling baik.

Kali ini, Riku hanya bisa berharap, semoga saja, mereka-mereka yang ia sayangi itu selamat.

Apakah kali ini, Tuhan benar-benar marah?

_Tuhan, marahkah kau pada kami?_

.

.

.

**#**

_3_

_Tanah dan batu selalu menyimpan pijar_

_Sejak jauh tak terukur awal penciptaan_

_Tertatih mencari jawab tak pernah benar_

_Jajaran peta abai menguraikan jawaban_

_Betapa dalam magma menyimpan dendam_

_Gemuruh gempa seperti gelisah yang teredam_

_Berapa tinggi kepundan menggugurkan cemas_

_Pada lahar dan awan panas gigil takut mengeras_

.

.

Tubuh Riku bergetar hebat. Nafasnya membeku manakala terlihat deru angin dan hujan debu menghujam desa. Posko tempatnya berada saat ini cukuplah jauh dari tempat itu. Hanya saja…

Riku menggeleng.

…_tidak boleh._

Pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Meski menolak, ia tidak mungkin mampu melupakan atau menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya. Baru saja beberapa jam ia bertemu dengan kedua orang itu. Baru saja. Dan tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

…_benar-benar tidak boleh._

Ia menatap jam dinding.

Pukul 1 pagi. Terlalu gelap.

Gempa kuat yang hampir saja menghancurkan posko dan menumbangkan pepohonan mengguncang kuat-kuat. Lahar mulai nampak memerah turun di ujung sana. Riku kian gelisah. Semua orang di tempat ini selamat, bahkan masih ada banyak bahan makanan dan pakaian. Ajaib, tidak ada yang terluka. Tidak ada.

"SEMUA!" teriak seseorang dari balik masker. Di kegelapan malam dan temaram bulan, rambut pirang dan mata _emerald_ orang itu nampak bersinar, "ORANG-ORANG SIALAN! CEPAT PAKAI MASKER KALIAN DAN CEPAT LARI KE MOBIL! AKAN ADA HUJAN ABU VULKANIK SESAAT LAGI!"

Seketika keadaan mulai tidak wajar. Kepanikkan melanda. Apalagi merah lahar itu mulai menuruni lereng, menuju ke kaki-kaki gunung. Menuju tempat yang lebih rendah._ Magma menyimpan dendam_.

Riku berlari ke arah pria yang tadi berteriak keras. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus jaket yang sama sejak tadi siang dan masker yang baru terpasang awut-awutan di wajahnya masih sama.

Sama semenjak ia menemui kedua orang itu.

"Hi-Hiruma_-san_!" Riku berteriak keras-keras. Pria itu menoleh.

"Apa-apaan kau, Bocah Sialan?" usirnya, "Cepat masuk ke mobil! Evakuasi semuanya! Pastikan semua di posko ini—"

"Hiruma_-san_!" potongnya cepat, "Katakan padaku, apakah sampai sekarang seorang wanita berambut merah, gadis berambut biru dan pria berambut cokelat sudah ada di tempat ini."

Gelengan membuat Riku putus asa, "Tidak, Bocah. Tidak ada yang bertambah semenjak siang tadi."

"Tapi—"

"CEPAT EVAKUASI, BODOH!"

Teriakkan Hiruma mau tidak mau akhirnya membuat Riku berlari menuju salah satu mobil, menenangkan para pengungsi yang nampak panik. Dimana di sana juga ada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang melakukan tugas yang sama. Semua panik. Ralat, benar-benar panik. Dirinya sendiri pun begitu. Ia sendiri tidak bisa tenang, karena…

… _orang-orang yang dikasihinya masih ada di sana_.

Tit. Tit. Tit. Tit. Tit.

Di saat-saat genting, ponsel satelit Riku masih sempat berbunyi dengan nada darurat. Harus cepat-cepat ia angkat. Telepon itu musti menjelaskan semuanya. Tidak boleh… Mereka tidak boleh pergi… Firasatnya benar-benar ganjil saat ini.

"Akaba_-san_! Kuserahkan padamu sebentar!" teriaknya pada pria merah di pojok sana.

"Fuh, tentu."

Setengah berlari, ia menuju ke luar mobil. Mencari ketenangan dan sesegera mungkin meraih telepon genggam satelit miliknya. Keadaan benar-benar buruk. Tanpa basa-basi, ditekannya tombol '_jawab_'.

"Ha—"

"RIKU!" putus-putus, dada Riku bergetar. Mengenali benar-benar suara orang di speaker saat ini.

"MA-MAMORI_-NEE_!"

"Riku, posko… Kami akan segera lari—uhuk—"

"Mamori_-neechan_!" kepanikan Riku kian menjadi, "Kau baik—"

"Uhuk.. Suzuna dan Sena ber-sama—ku se-sekarang!" terbata, nafas itu luruh terpatah di telinga Riku, "Kami akan seger—uhuk! De—debu.."

"Mamori_-nee_! Tidak, kumohon! Kemarilah, cepat!" sebuah peluh jatuh dari pelipis Riku. Perlahan, lalu kemudian kian cepat.

Entah kenapa, Riku dapat merasakan Mamori menggeleng saat ini, "Tidak.. Ka-kami pasti akan.. Asta— SENAAA!"

"A-ada apa dengan—hei!"

Sambungan terputus. Berapa kalipun Riku mencoba untuk menelepon kembali yang ada hanyalah kegagalan dan putusnya sambungan.

"Brengsek," makinya.

Kalau tidak bisa kemari, maka mereka akan..

"_Kami pasti akan ada di sana."_

"_Aku janji kok."_

"_Tuhan marah, Riku."_

Semuanya terngiang di telinga Riku, mengacaukan seluruh pikirannya. Semua memori mengulas balik seluruh apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu di pedesaan itu.

"AAAH! SENA! MAMORI_-NEE_! SUZUNAAA!" teriaknya keras-keras, emosinya membuncah. Gelora emosinya tidak bisa ditahan.

Tidak boleh. Mereka tidak boleh pergi. Tidak…

**DRAK.. BRUK! BANG!  
**

"GYAA!"

"AA! GEMPAA!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Suara kepanikkan kembali bergema manakala seluruh tanah kembali berguncang hebat. Riku terjatuh dari posisinya semula. Entah dimana ponselnya saat ini dia tak tahu pasti. Dicobanya berdiri, tapi sulit sekali karena tubuh bumi mengguncang keras seisinya sehingga membuat hampir seluruh pohon tumbang, dan posko hancur. Porak poranda di hadapan mereka.

Belum lagi seliweran para pengungsi yang sesegera mungkin tunduk tiarap di tanah lapang. Ketakutan, seolah bersujud kepada Tuhan.

Pandangan irisnya melayang kembali pada gunung yang nampak di sana. Lahar memijar. Merah membara.

Benarkah… Tuhan marah?

Tanah terbuka. Terbelah. Retak di beberapa bagian. Semua segera berlari menjauh ke tempat lapang lainnya. Berbondong-bondong dalam kepanikkan. Riku secara instingtif juga menapak betisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang berlari cepat-cepat, meski tak ia pungkiri matanya telah menjatuh cairan panas bening.

Hiruma dan Akaba yang sedang berlari beberapa langkah jauhnya nampak tiada lelah untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dan orang lain. Inilah tugas mereka sebagai relawan.

Riku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Semuanya melayang hanya pada mereka-mereka yang masih tersisa di sana. Suzuna, Mamori dan Sena. Bagaimana saat ini keadaan mereka?

Mereka tidak boleh….

Bagaimanapun, Riku masih merasakan hangat dekapan itu. Ia masih merasakan betapa suara hangat Suzuna terngiang di telinganya. Pernyataan bahwa gadis itu akan menjumpainya kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

Suara teriakkan Hiruma dan Akaba di sela-sela kepanikkan menyadarkannya. Ini distopia. Mimpi buruk paling buruk.

Tanah terbelah. Lahar menghujam. Asap debu menggerus oksigen. Alam porak-poranda. Hancur di hadapan mereka.

Riku menarik seluruh orang-orang yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Membantu mereka berdiri secepatnya. Dan kembali menjauh dari tempat ini meski hampir saja mustahil. Masih banyak relawan lain yang membantu para pengungsi, dan semua dari mereka harus siap dari kemungkinan terburuk.

**BRAK! KRAK!**

"GYAAA! AA!" Tanah kembali terbuka. Panik. Tidak ada yang bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Teriakkan menggema dari tiap sudut jalan yang mereka lewati.

Ia menatap sosok pria jangkung pirang itu dengan telepon genggam satelit di sebelah tangan dan di tangannya lain sedang memapah seorang renta tua. Tampangnya kesal dan lelah. Tapi, ia tidak berhenti berlari dan berteriak agar semua yang lain sadar.

"Hiruma!" Akaba mulai menyadari ketidakberesan berteriak keras. Di bahunya dua orang anak ikut menumpang, disebelahnya seorang wanita muda kesulitan berjalan bergantung padanya untuk dipapah, "Ada apa?"

"Cih," dengus pria jangkung itu, "Mereka mengabarkan kalau malam inilah waktunya meletus!"

"A-APA!"

"Dan saat ini juga," Hiruma setengah berteriak, ngos-ngosan, "Di kepulauan sana terjadi tsunami mendadak baru saja."

Riku membelalak, "Tidak—"

"AAAA!" terpotong lagi oleh suara teriakkan. Tidak mungkin. Tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Ini tidak—

Langkah mereka tidak berhenti. Semua tetap berlari sementara gempa masih mengguncang mereka dengan keras. Serasa ditarik gravitasi hingga menghujam keras tanah.

"Tidak!" teriak salah satu pengungsi, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menjawabnya, Tuan," ujar Akaba cepat. Selagi berlari, semua sepertinya mendengar, "Karena yang mengasihi kita selama ini sedang murka."

Semua terdiam, lari dalam keheningan. Tapak betis dan sesekali teriakkan karena guncangan mewarnai saat-saat itu. Riku mulai kehilangan pandangan sesaat kemudian.

**BRAK! KRAK!**

"GYAAA!" teriak seseorang.

Pohon tumbang.

_Tidak, tidak boleh. Mereka… Mereka harus selamat…_

**BRAK!**

Suara teriakkan teredam terdengar keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, gempa berhenti.

_Dan darah berceceran._

.

.

.

**#**

_4_

_Kami tak punya rupa_

_Untuk bersuka_

.

.

**Gelap. Sakit. Luka.**

**Tidak. Jangan. Pergi.**

**Kau. Jangan. Tidak boleh.**

.

Semuanya terasa begitu singkat. Nafasnya berat. Manakala ia membuka mata, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah betapa berat tubuhnya. Silau. Matanya tertusuk ribuan cacah cahaya yang menghujam sudut irisnya.

"Kak! Kakak sudah bangun?"

Suara yang tidak ia kenal. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan mencoba bangkit. Tapi, sebuah tangan menahannya. Tangan seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya 'Kakak'.

Seorang gadis kecil.

"Ja-jangan bangun dulu! Kakak masih kesakitan gara-gara tertimpa batang pohon menyelamatkanku!" teriak gadis itu, terkesan cadel. Rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir dua melambai. Bisa ditebak, ia seorang murid sekolah dasar.

Riku menatap gadis itu, "Ah.. Begitu. Dimana yang lain? Selamat? Apa ada yang terluka? Dan siapa kau?" tanyanya beruntun.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Syukurnya semua selamat. Tidak ada yang terluka kecuali Kakak."

Riku mengerenyit, gadis itu mengimbuh perkataannya, "Aku Wakana Koharu."

Pria _emerald_ itu terdiam. Di lengan dan kepalanya terasa lilitan perban. Sekelilingnya amat sangat ramai. Entah dimana ini dia tidak tahu. Intinya, semua lebih baik ketimbang tadi –entah beberapa jam sudah berlalu- ketika gempa berlangsung.

Lagipula, apakah lahar itu sudah berhenti memijar dari gunung?

Tunggu! La-lahar?

Riku bangkit dengan cepat, tanpa peduli Wakana di sisinya menariknya untuk jatuh kembali ke atas bantal. Dia berdiri meski rasa sakit menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

"TIDAK! SUZUNA! SENA! MAMORI_-NEECHAN_!" dia hampir saja berlari kalau-kalau dua tangan besar tidak menahannya erat.

"Kaitani!" suara yang benar-benar ia kenal. Sembari meronta, matanya mendapati orang itu adalah Akaba yang menatapnya ganjil.

"Akaba_-san_! Lepas!" ujarnya masih meronta. Tangan Akaba mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat, "Di Desa… masih ada.."

"Percuma!" Akaba menahan Riku, mata merahnya menatap Riku tajam, "Hei! Kita sudah jauh dari sana. Dan… Desa itu sudah habis dimakan lahar! Juga hujan abu!"

Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat. Riku merasakan dadanya, tubuhnya, seluruh bagian dirinya

Riku terkesiap, "Ka-katakan itu bohong! KATAKAN!"

"Dia tidak bohong, Idiot," orang yang baru datang menjawab pernyataannya yang bernada imperatif, "Desa itu hancur! Mana mungkin dengan jarak 3 kilometer dari puncak itu mereka bisa selamat!"

"Bohong!" teriak Riku melepaskan diri. Menatap dua pasang mata yang kini sama-sama menatapnya tajam dan intens, "Tidak boleh! Ka-katakan itu bohong, Hiruma_-san_!"

Semua orang memandanginya dengan prihatin saat ini. Sementara Hiruma dan Akaba tidak menjawab apapun. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Riku tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya begitu berat.

"Bo-bohong, 'kan?" bibir Riku bergetar penuh permohonan.

"Tidak," Hiruma menjawab singkat. Pria jangkung itu tidak menatap sosok yang gemetaran dihadapannya itu kini.

"Bercanda! Ka-kalian pasti bercanda," punggung Riku gemetar hebat. Akaba menggeleng prihatin.

"Tidak," Akaba menatap pria kecil itu, "Tuhan marah, Kaitani."

"BOHOOONG!" pertahanannya bobol. Suaranya serak. Tetesan air matanya jatuh. Dipaksanya tubuh ringkihnya keluar dari tempat itu. Mencari tempat dimana tiga orang yang dikasihinya itu berada saat ini.

.

.

**#**

_Kami tak punya daya_

_Untuk berduka_

.

.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada motor entah milik siapa, namun kuncinya tergantung di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang dan langkah gontai, ia segera mencari.

Entah kemana ia mencari, ia pun tak tahu.

Tujuannya hanyalah desa di lereng gunung itu. Hanya itu yang ia tahu sebagai pacuan langkahnya selanjutnya.

Apakah tiga orang itu akan selamat?

Mereka tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh! Suzuna sudah berjanji, begitu pula Mamori! Semuanya… harus, harus selamat..

"Tunggu, aku.. akan segera ke sana."

.

.

.

Riku ingin menangis.

Habis semua usahanya. Habis semua harapannya. Hancur lebur ditelan bencana. Final dari seluruh keadaannya saat ini.

Semuanya ranggas, diterbangkan angin kelana.

Desa itu hancur. Terik panas, tidak rindang seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bersisa. Bahkan dari kejauhan ia sudah mampu melihat desa yang kini sudah rata dengan tanah itu. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi disana. Tidak ada apapun. Pepohonan tumbang. Rumah-rumah runtuh.

Matanya menangkap beberapa relawan lain yang saat itu berada di sana. Dipacunya kembali motor, tidak peduli dengan debu yang kini bersarang di paru-parunya.

Motornya terhenti, manakala relawan itu sudah begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia berlari secepatnya, matanya menangkap tiga kantong jenazah dibawa oleh orang-orang itu.

Tidak… Tidak…

_Jangan…_

"Hei! Kalian!" teriaknya cepat. Orang-orang itu menoleh, "Evakuasi?"

"Ya," jawab salah satu diantara mereka, "Hanya tiga orang ini yang ada di sini."

Hati Riku mulai berdebar tidak karuan.

"Si-siapa? Boleh aku lihat?"

Salah satu diantara mereka nampak ragu, "Sebelumnya, siapa kau?"

"A-aku Riku Kaitani," ujarnya cepat, "Salah satu anggota relawan dan salah satu peneliti dari badan yang dibentuk negara."

Dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak Riku yang ingin melihat ketiga jenazah itu. Tidak mungkin menolak orang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Kaitani_-san_," tanya orang yang tadi menanyainya, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin melihat mereka?"

"Karena—"

"Ajaib lho," ujar orang itu sesegera mungkin memotong perkataan Riku, "Mereka ditemukan tidak terkena lahar. Hanya saja tertutup debu dan abu vulkanik saja."

Riku terkesiap. Terpana. Tercengang.

Menganga.

"Kemungkinan mereka meninggal karena menghirup debu itu."

Tubuh Riku membeku. Tidak boleh, firasatnya tidak boleh benar! Tidak boleh! Prediksinya…. Tidak boleh.

'_Kumohon, Tuhan, sekali saja… Jangan biarkan firasat ini—'_

Riku menggeleng, "Tolong. To-tolong buka."

Nafas Riku membeku manakala ia berhasil menatap ketiga sosok itu dengan kedua pasang matanya. Ia terduduk. Tangannya membelai salah satu dari mereka yang bersosok sebagai seorang gadis.

Gadis yang benar-benar ia kenali.

Air matanya menetes jatuh.

"Ha.. Ha," Riku merasa membeku sekarang. Getir tawanya menyambut, "Hei.. Bangun. Jangan bercanda, Suzuna."

Ia membersihkan wajah itu dari debu. Tentu saja, warna biru terang rambut gadis itu terlihat jelas.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" teriak Riku keras, menatapi yang lain, "Sena! Mamori_-nee_! Suzuna! Ayo! Bukannya kalian berjanji untuk menemuiku dengan keadaan hidup?"

"Ka-Kaitani—"

"BANGUN!" nada imperatif menghiasi teriakkan Riku, dia menarik kerah salah satu relawan itu, "Hei! Katakan ini bohong! Katakan!"

Relawan itu menunjukkan gestur yang tidak Riku harapkan. Sebuah gelengan yang nampak yakin. Riku merasakan air mata meleleh di sudut pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak bangun! Bangun! Hei! Ha.. Ha.."

Riku terduduk kembali. Lututnya melemas. Ia menarik rambutnya tanda frustasi. Bibirnya dengan lantang menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal.

Mereka sudah tidur dalam keabadian panjang. Namun kenyataanya, Riku masih tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, kalau sesungguhnya ketiga orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat ini.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak mampu.

"Tidak.. TIDAAAK!" teriaknya keras-keras.

Terlalu frustasi. Terlalu sakit ditinggalkan. Terlalu merindukan.

Nafasnya terengah. Suaranya serak. Cacah air mata berkilauan. Tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa.

"Ku-kumohon!" ujarnya, "Bangun! Bangunlah! Kumohon!"

Tidak ada yang berarti. Sekian detik ia memohon agar mereka bangun, tidak ada yang dikabulkan. Berharap jikalau akan ada sesuatu yang meredusi rasa sakitnya.

Tidak ada.

Kenapa Tuhan marah? Dan kenapa merekalah yang harus jadi korban? Mereka yang tidak berdosa?

"Tidak! Kau bohong, Suzuna!" teriak Riku mengguncang tubuh Suzuna yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Air mata terus mengalir bagai mata air di pelupuk matanya.

"Ti—tidak…"

Semua menggeleng dengan prihatin.

"Tidak…" pria berambut putih itu menggeleng, "TIDAK!"

_Semuanya tidak ada artinya…._

"AAAA! SUZUNAA! SENAAA! MAMORI_-NEECHAN_!"

.

.

.

**#**

_Ketika kau kenalkan petaka tiba-tiba…_

_Timbunan sesal melelehkan lava alpa…_

.

**#**

_Ketika duka, membingkai pesona_.

.

.

KemarahanNya tidak tanggung untuk membalaskan dendam seluruh Alam

.

**Fin

* * *

**

.

.

**Fitria's Note** : Gampar saya! Gampar saya! #_gampared_

Endingnya abal banget! Yaowoh, ini fiksi instan yang saya bikin saat malam mingguan bersama leppie tercinta. Lagipula, saya nggak bisa sama sekali menghilangkan kekalutan di dalam dada saya, terutama karena bencana-bencana yang saat ini melanda negeri Ibu Pertiwi ini. Mohon maaf juga jika _feel_nya gaada, maaf (_ _)

Soal setting tempat, saya benar-benar mikir ini seolah di Merapi beneran, tapi gak mungkin juga. Jadi anggap aja di desa di Jepang atau sejenisnya. *_maksa_*

Omong-omong, saya lupa yang diatas itu puisi siapa. Yang jelas, ini adalah salah satu puisi favorit saya. Ketika bencana merapi itu datang, hati saya kalut banget dan langsung ingat sama puisi ini.

Mungkin, Tuhan sedang murka sekarang. Semoga doa-doa kita demi saudara kita mampu meredakan kemarahan Tuhan. Jangan ragu untuk terus berdoa! _Pray for Indonesia_.

Maafkan saya kalau ini menyalahi. Maafkan saya kalau ini spam. MAAF! Kalau apa-apa, **saya bakal hapus ini fic kok**. Maafkan saya.

**RnR and CnC?**


End file.
